Doble cara
by Shadow dark the hedgehog
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene una segunda faceta, muchas veces se niega pero siempre termina siendo cierto. [HTF Humano]
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primera historia HTF así que espero y les gusté. Lamento haber tardado tanto en escribir. Gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia ¡Saludos!**

 **Doble cara**

Una joven chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color, de nombre Flaky esperaba sentada en un banco el autobús para poder ir a la casa de su amiga Giggles.

Giggles, Petunia y ella se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacer la tarea en una de sus casas, por supuesto que la casa de Giggles fue la que finalmente fue elegida.

Petunia había querido que fuese en su casa solo que cuando le dijo a sus papás se lo negaron. Para Flaky no fue diferente el caso, cuando le dijo a sus padres estos le respondieron que no porque iba a ser todo un relajó tenerlas ahí. No le molesto, ya que al fin y al cabo tenían casa asegurada.

Llego el autobús y subió en el. Cuando el autobús paró en la calle #54 avenida tree bajo y toco el timbre de la única casa rosa de todo el vecindario. Entonces escucho unos pasos y el grito de alguien diciendo desde el otro lado "¡Quien es!". Solo se acomodo la falda y contesto- Soy yo Giggles, Flaky- se abrió la puerta de inmediato y fui recibida por una chica de cabellos rosas y ojos rosados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mirándome con total felicidad

-Al fin llegaste, te estábamos esperando- le dio el paso y entro.

Era una casa muy bonita con los muebles en tonos diferentes de rosas y el piso de mármol con tapiz blanco acompañado de líneas blancas formando curvas alrededor del lugar. Camine un poco y me senté en uno de los muebles. Me di cuenta que algo faltaba- ¿Dónde esta Petunia?-

Una chica de ojos azules y cabellos del mismo color con excepción de un mechón blanco en el centro del pelo salto por detrás del mueble haciendo que cayera al piso asustada- ¡Sorpresa!- chillo feliz, volteo su mirada a todos lados extrañada hasta escuchar unos gemidos de dolor provenientes del piso, al verme me sermoneo- ¿Qué te pasa?, no andes de vaga en el piso que te va ha ser mal- me levanto y escuche a Giggles reírse por lo bajó mientras se tapaba la boca. Uff, hoy iba a ser un largo día.

Hicimos la tarea y aprovechando que nos quedaba tiempo ya que nuestros papás nos recogían más tarde empezamos a jugar con la consola de video juegos de Giggles. Sus juegos sorprendentemente no eran de cuidar mascotas o cocinar ya que a Giggles le encantaban esas actividades. Más bien, al ver su colección de juegos vimos que le gustaban los juegos de autos de carreras de los cuales tenía una colección completa.

-Que buena eres Giggles- mis pulgares ya estaban cansados de presionar tanto los botones.

-No creo que sea sorprendente, yo conozco estos juegos a la perfección- Giggles dijo orgullosa.

Era la última vuelta antes que nuestros padres llegarán. Petunia hace unas rondas que había dejado de jugar porque decía que se aburrió. Giggles dio una vuelta rápida y paso con éxito la curva llegando a la meta.

-¡Yeees!- sin un intento por contenerse o ser por lo menos un poquito considerada por mi derrota grito feliz corriendo de un lado a otro cantando "We are the champions", y sin querer pateando una que otra cosa en su camino (Casi y se tropezaba con su propia mochila -.-u). De la nada se escucho un claxon sonar.

-Han de ser mis papás- dije yo casi segura.

Mis amigas me siguieron hasta quedar frente a la puerta, la abrimos y definitivamente eran mis padres en un carro blanco "Toyota" esperando a que yo viniera.

-Bay amigas, me tengo que ir- las abrazo a las dos.

-Nos vemos en la escuela- dijo Petunia.

-Yo llevare el trabajo- Giggles dijo con total alegría y orgullo en su voz, realmente nuestro trabajo había quedado como para estar orgullosos, toda una obra de arte dirían los profesores. Sonreí feliz y me despedí con la mano mientras caminaba directo a la puerta del coche al entrar cerrarla tras de mi.

Mi papá arranco y nos fuimos alejando hasta perder de vista la casa de Giggles.

-¿Cómo te fue?- pregunto sonriente mi madre.

Era una mujer de cabellos rojizos como los míos solo que con ojos color violeta, simpática y amistosa mujer

-Muy bien mamá- dije feliz, realmente había disfrutado estar con mis amigas.

-¿Quieren que les invite un postre?- dijo educado mi papá. Un hombre de ojos rojos pero de cabello castaño roble mientras me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, por supuesto, sin apartar la vista del camino.

Las dos asentimos con la cabeza haciendo que mi papá desviara un poco el auto dirigiéndose a un puesto de helados muy conocido por la ciudad por sus diferentes tipos de sabores y por su servicio al auto.

Mi papá paso por el servicio al auto siendo atendido por un chico de cabellos morados y ojos del mismo color, con una placa en el uniforme de trabajo que decía su nombre, Toothy.

Toothy nos sonrió amablemente e hizo una seña para que bajáramos la ventana, mi padre lo hizo de inmediato y Toothy nos miro a todos antes de preguntar- ¿Qué se les ofrece?- nos quedamos pensativos y luego mi papá decidió hablar.

-Tres de menta súper sonico-.

Súper... ¿Qué?, mi papá ya de haber venido a escondidas aquí, ya que yo no conozco ese sabor- Enseguida se los traigo- dijo amable el joven volteando y sirviendo los helados dividiéndolos en tres conos, luego regresó su mirada a mi papá- Aquí tiene- el peli-morado le entrego el helado a mi papá- Son $72.50- mi papá le entrega un billete de cien.

-Quédese con el cambio- hablo amable mi papá. Todo un caballero dice mi madre.

Al salir de ahí ya con los helados en mano, y con una que otra lamida en estos nos empezamos a dirigir a nuestra casa. Yo, por supuesto me iba a poner a ver el atardecer en una silla de mi patio para relajarme un rato.

Al llegar noté algo extraño. Había un camión de mudanzas en la casa de al lado la cual había estado en venta desde hace años. Me sorprendió el hecho de que iba a tener vecinos y nadie me había contado algo sobre ello. Me gire para mirar a mis padres pero sólo estaba mi mamá la cual se notaban igual o hasta más sorprendida que yo.

-Mamá, ¿Sabes quién se esta mudando?- mi mamá seguía casi sin poder apartar la mirada de esa casa la cual lucía muy llamativa gracias al tono verdoso que tenía.

-No se quien ha de ser la nueva familia pero de algo estoy seguro y es que tal vez y hasta puedas hacer nuevos "amigos"- mi mamá ahora me miraba con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Tu ya sabias de esto?- pregunte sería ante la inmadurez que me estaba demostrando mi madre.

-No- dijo volviendo al tono normal- Pero tengo el presentimiento que de conocerás nuevos amigos, llámalo intuición de madre- me guiñó el ojo.

Suspiro.

Sólo por tener timidez ante personas desconocidas mi mamá me hacia conocer a personas que creyera agradables ( Y según ella) que me caerían bien por eso desde la infancia he sido amiga de Petunia (tiene una fobia a lo sucio, desordenado y maltratado) y Giggles (la chica más activa que allá conocido), son mis mejores y únicas amigas.

-¿Cuanto tiempo se quedarán ahí paradas?, entren a casa- mi papá nos llamo mientras alzaba una mano al aire para llamar nuestra atención.

Al darme cuenta de que estuve parada unos diez minutos me giré rápidamente y entré sin más.

(...)

A la mañana siguiente...

Era hora del colegio. Hacia frío afuera. Me había puesto mi ropa favorita para estas ocasiones: Una camisa rojo pálido, un suéter rojo unos tonos más fuertes con bolsillos a los costados, un pantalón de mesclilla, unas botas rojas un poco afelpadas y una bufanda de rayas rojas y blancas.

Sali de mi casa y a medio caminar mire de reojo la casa de al lado.

Ya desde ayer en la noche se habia marchado el camion de mudanzas. Pero de todas maneras no había podido ver ni una sola vez a los dueños de ese hogar.

Espera.

¿Qué?.

¿Desde cuándo me hice tan curiosa?. Ya me estaba empezando a parecer a Giggles. La chica siempre se había metido en líos que nunca le incumbían pero siempre terminaba saliendo ilesa. Eso a veces me solía sacar una risita pero a veces el tema era serio. Me sacaba de mis casillas.

Continuando con el recorrido a la escuela, me sentía nerviosa al saber que estaba sola en las calles de Happy Tree, el estar sola era algo estresante para mi.

Después de unos muy muy muy largos 15 minutos...

Sentí gran alivio al darme cuenta que frente a mi ya estaba la institución. Sin perder ni un minuto más entre rápidamente y camine a mi casillero el cual era el 735. Metí mis libros que no iba a usar hoy para no cargar de más, eran: Gramática (español o como lo quieran llamar), ciencias y geografía. Hoy solo iba a tener: Matemáticas, educación física, química, historia y canto.

Sonó el timbre y lo bueno que ya había metido todo lo innecesario de hoy. Camine por los pasillos hasta lograr entrar a mi salón.

Voy en la clase matutina en el salón 1B de secundaria con mis amigas Petunia y Giggles. Al entrar las vi sentadas platicando. Al notar que yo estaba ahí me sonrieron e hicieron señas para que me acercara. Me senté en mi lugar el cual estaba junto al de ellas.

Empezamos a platicar sobre cosas triviales y a preguntarnos cosas como: ¿Qué hiciste el día de ayer? o ¿Trajeron la tarea? hasta qué entro el profesor de mate y todos los que estaban platicando se voltearon, callaron o regresaron rápidamente a sus lugares.

El profesor es muy conocido en la institución, su nombre es Lumpy un hombre de cabellos azules claros y ojos con iris iguales.

El día de hoy llevaba una camisa sencilla de manga corta color blanco, una corbata color vino y unos pantalones marrones, aparte, en su antebrazo llevaba un montón de hojas ofició impresas.

Sentí que mi corazón se salía de su lugar.

Se me había olvidado que hoy iba a ser el examen de matemáticas. Note que la mayoría del salón estaba igual que yo. ¡Mis amigas igual!. Exceptuando a algunos que suspiraban de alivio mostrando que SI habían estudiado. Me quede estática.

Lumpy dejo los papeles en su escritorio y se fijó rápidamente en nosotros- Alumnos, como ya saben hoy será el examen, pero cabe preguntar ¿Quién sí estudio?- los que hace un momento se veían aliviados levantaron la mano. Me sentí fatal por no poder levantarla. Y aún más al ver como nos miraba. Tenía mala cara al contar el número de alumnos que estudiaron. Realmente, no lo culpaba.

-Handy, Mime, Lammy, Nutty, Cuddles y Sniffles, Sólo 6, ¡¿Sólo 6!?, como puede ser posible que de 30 alumnos solo 6 hallan estudiado, estoy avergonzado- me encogí avergonzada de mi misma. No podía evitar sentirme así, me sentía humillada y ni siquiera se estaba dirigiendo directamente a mi.

Se calmó y en vez de mirarnos a nosotros observaba los exámenes con detenimiento.

-Muy bien clase, no se ni porque me molesto, los únicos perjudicados aquí serán ustedes. Pero antes de que inicie les aviso que...- .

 _TOC TOC TOC_

Lumpy se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta del salón. Dejo la explicación un tanto irritado pero su enfado se "fue" al abrir la puerta cambiándola radicalmente por una sonrisa notablemente forzada (No era buen actor) al saber de quién se trataba el que tocaba.

El director Pop, un hombre de cabellos color canela y ojos café de tono más fuerte; una camisa roja y pantalones marrones con zapatos del mismo tono. Siempre con una sonrisa. Director simpático, amable y siempre preocupado por los problemas de los demás. El mejor director que una institución podría tener ¿No es así?.

-Profesor Lumpy, le tengo una buena noticia- Pop se notaba un poco serio pero feliz al mismo tiempo.

-Q-Que sucede director Pop- la sonrisa de Pop solo creció.

-Tenemos un nuevo alumno- Los rumores empezaron. Lumpy casi se desmaya pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de Pop (Si eso fuera posible)

-E-esta bien, déjelo pasar-

Entro al salón un chico de desordenados cabellos verdes bajo una boina de un verde más oscuro que tenía en un costado de esta un escudo de cuadros amarillos y naranjas, una chaqueta y un pantalón de camuflaje, unas botas negras y un collar conformado por 2 placas. Pero lo más intrigante es que tenía los ojos dorados. Se notaba serio y miraba a todos con una expresión fría que hizo que me estremeciera.

-¿Te podrías presentar?- ese era el profesor Lumpy quien miraba al chico con su conocida sonrisa falsa. Siempre la usaba cuando el director Pop estaba presente.

Este solo empezó a hablar- Mi nombre es Flippy, tengo 19 años y espero que no nos llevemos mal- se sentó en un lugar vacío que estaba junto a la ventana e hizo caso omiso a los murmuros que estaban empezando a hacerse en el salón.

Pop se fue del lugar y la sonrisa falsa de Lumpy desapareció cambiando a una mirada de pocos amigos al darse cuenta de algo- Bueno, supongo que como a llegado un alumno nuevo tendré que posponer el examen hasta el día de mañana para que el chico estudie- gruñe un poco- Así que saquen el libro de mate...- el timbre de cambio de clase se hizo presente haciendo que Lumpy se enojara aún más que de costumbre.

Hoy no pudo hacer sufrir a sus alumnos. Las cosas nunca salían como el quería. ¡¿Porqué nunca salían como el quería?!.

Estaba tan rojo a más no poder por la furia y sólo podía decir maldiciones en voz baja logrando que nadie escuchara sus quejas. Parecía niño de kinder cuando hacia pucheros como esos.

Todos en el salón estaban aliviados. Hasta los que habían estudiado estaban aliviados y es que sabían que cuando Lumpy ponía un examen esté era para quemar mentes haciéndolos trabajar al 100%. Parecían exámenes de universitarios. El único que era seguro que hubiera sacado un sobresaliente era Sniffles. El más listo en todo el colegio.

Ya todos se empezaban a dividir para ir a sus respectivas clases. Lo que seguía en mi agenda de materias era Educación Física. Hay no, lo que me esperaba no era nada bueno, lo sabía perfectamente. Aunque su profesor fuese buena persona era un exigente de primera aparte de infantil y algo bobo.

Splendid, un hombre mayor de unos 34 años, cabello azul claro e iris de ojos del mismo color. Lo más característico de el es que siempre que lo vemos esta usando un antifaz rojo que lo hace parecer a Superman.

Entramos al gimnasio y vimos ha Splendid sentado arriba de un muro de escalada. Llevaba su chaqueta azul, sus shorts largos y sus tenis rojos de siempre. Este se notaba que nos estaba esperando. Nos miro con una sonrisa y salto al piso. El siempre fue bueno en los deportes y lo demostraba por sus muchos movimientos atléticos que hacia "inconcientemente". Siempre muy simpático y social, las únicas cosas malas de el es que es muy distraído, competitivo y siempre quiere ver nuestro mayor potencial así que nos hace ejercitarnos hasta que sudamos como cerdos.

El se levantó y agarró su lista de asistencia para tomar pase de lista- Giggles- ella levantó la mano energéticamente.

-¡Aquí!- la palomeo.

-Handy- este lo miro.

-Presente- lo palomeo.

Después de palomear y tachar nombres llegó mi turno- Flaky- me puse un poquito nerviosa pero logre sacar las palabras de mi boca.

-A-Aquí- casi lo dije en un susurro pero con la suficiente fuerza para que fuera audible, me palomeo también.

-Muy bien- reviso su lista- Parece que tenemos un alumno nuevo... Flippy, ¿Cierto?- le dijo al peli-verde, este tan sólo asintió- Como es tu primera vez en esta clase tendrás que pasar por una prueba, ¿Serás lo suficientemente valiente para hacerla?- Splendid le miraba con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y un tanto juguetona, su otro defectito era de ser muy superficial y confiado cuando se trataba de conpeticiones, tenía, eso si, un ego bastante grande.

Flippy lo miro con una sonrisa divertida pero al mismo tiempo burlona- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-.

A Splendid no le gusto que le hablarán de esa manera y se puso serio- Vas a pasar todos estos obstáculos- con un ademan de mano señala a todo el gimnasio- Contra mi- poso su mano en su pecho mientras sonreía volviendo a su actitud superficial. Se escucho un "Uuuuuuhhh" por todo el gimnasio de parte de los alumnos.

-Como tu digas Superman-

Splendid sólo lo miro irritado. Aún habiendo escuchado ese chiste 1 millón de veces seguía siendo molesto- Mejor empecemos-.

Ahora los 2 sonreían. Todos estaban sentados en las gradas listos para ver la competencia, esto se veía muy interesante. Splendid se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió a todos- Como verán, lo que vamos a hacer va a ser una competencia a mano limpia, nada de trampas- remarcó las últimas palabras mirando a Flippy quien sólo ignoro esa última acción- Primero vamos a pasar por las llantas de por allá- las señala- y después vamos a escalar el muro de allá que tiene solamente 2 cuerdas, luego cruzar el pasamanos, después saltar las vallas y terminamos con una carrera libre para llegar a la meta que es la línea blanca que coloque al otro lado de la cancha- miro orgulloso el recorrido- Ahora empecemos- se pone en posición junto a Flippy quien ya había memorizado todo lo que dijo.

-En sus marcas...- decía Petunia quien se había ofrecido para dar la señal de salida- ¿Listos?...- levanto una bandera roja que tenía en su mano derecha- ¡Fuera!- los 2 salieron corriendo a una velocidad sorprendente, estaban mano a mano. Pasaron por las llantas sin ninguna dificultad y sin tropezarse o tocar por lo menos la orilla de alguna. Llegaron al muro, estos sólo agarraron las cuerdas, tomaron impulso y empezaron a caminar verticalmente, al llegar a la cima saltaron y terminaron de pie en el piso, empezaron a correr de nuevo. Ahora era el pasamanos, en este se colgaron con facilidad y una que otra vez hasta se saltaban alguna pieza. Las vallas, estas eran muy altas, como de 1 metro. Las saltaron rápido pero con cuidado para no tropezarse. Ya habían llegado a la ultima parte que era la carrera. Estaban igual haciendo que se hiciera aún más interesante. Todos ponían atención a cada movimiento que hacían.

Sus frentes sudaban y una que otra vez el sudor amenazaba con meterse en sus ojos pero hacían caso omiso a esto, estaban muy concentrados en la carrera para hacerle caso a algo tan insignificante.

Ya casi llegaban, la tensión se sentía en el aire, un paso, el flash, todo término. El peli-azul tomaba agua, mientras que el peli-verde se secaba el sudor con una toalla. Todo estaba en silencio, nadie sabía quien había ganado, quien había tomado la foto era Russell, un chico de cabello acuoso y ojos igual, su ojo derecho tenia un parche porque perdió la visión de ese ojo un día y le dijeron que se debía poner el parche porque ese ojo tenía un problema de que si lo exponía al sol se le podía irritar y coger una infección. Si llegaba a suceder se lo tendrían que quitar. Russell prefirió 100 veces más el parche.

Russell entro nervioso al gimnasio por ser el quien tenía que decir el resultado.

Realmente admiraba lo que hacia, porque si fuera yo quien tuviera que decir algo así ni hubiera tenido el valor de aparecer. Antes muerta.

Camino hasta quedar frente a los dos. No le ayudaba que todo estuviese tan callado. Hacia el ambiente más tenso.

Abrió la boca y dijo el resultado nervioso- El ganador es...- miro las caras de todos- Splendid- Splendid dio un salto enorme al escuchar el resultado, estaba listo para alardear cuando algo inesperado paso.

-Felicidades- Flippy le estaba ofreciendo la mano con una sonrisa plasmada en la cara.

A Splendid le sorprendió el cambio de actitud del peli-verde. Antes de la carrera este había estado burlándose pero ahora le ofrecía respeto. Mmm... tal vez al ver sus habilidades noto que era mucho mejor que el.

Olvidándose del tema con gusto acepto la mano- Gracias-.

Después de la sorprendente carrera de educación física ahora tocaba clase de química y el profesor que nos da esta clase es el señor Truffles.

El tenía el cabello de color azul claro y sus iris también azules. Su ropa era conformada por una camisa azul con un moño blanco, unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos del mismo color. Lo extraño es que su ropa parecía de marinero.

Al entrar el estaba escribiendo algunos ejercicios en el pizarrón. Estaba tan ocupado escribiendo que no noto que ya estábamos ahí. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares. Nuestro salón tenía mesas para 2 personas cada una. Yo me senté en una mesa en la esquina izquierda atrás. El profesor al darse cuenta que estábamos ya todos se volteó rápidamente y empezó a hablar- Clase, hoy vamos a resolver unos ejercicios de química en equipo. Ustedes deberán de elegir su pareja. Pero los equipos deberán estar conformados mixtos para que se puedan conocer mejor- me tensé un poco al escuchar eso. Yo no tenía amigos que fueran hombres.

Antes de que me diera cuenta ya tenía a alguien frente a mi. Alce la vista y me di cuenta de quien era... Flippy.

El me miraba seriamente con sus ojos dorados. Me sonroje un poco al tenerlo tan cerca de mi y este sólo me hablo en un tono bajo- ¿Hacemos el proyecto juntos?- yo sólo aleje la mirada avergonzada.

-E-Esta bien-.

Ya el profesor nos había dado las hojas con los ejercicios. Me puse un poco nerviosa al notar que Flippy estaba muy cerca de mi, pero salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar que el me hablaba- Primera pregunta. ¿Con qué cantidad de agua deben diluirse 40g de ácido nítrico para obtener una solución al 5% en peso de dicha sustancia? (Autora: Es una pregunta real)- me quede pensativa. Realmente, química es la materia que más se me da.

-El resultado es 760 si no me equivoco- Flippy me miro con rostro sorprendido.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- su rostro cambió a una sonrisa picara.

-Además de bonita, lista- me puse más roja que mi cabello. ¿En verdad creía que era bonita?.

Me puse muy apenada y respondí lo más rápido que pude- Me-Mejor seguimos ¿No?- el asintió pero siguiendo con la sonrisa en su rostro.

Y así transcurrió toda la clase. Me sentía muy extraña cerca de ese chico, ¿Comodidad?, era raro. Pero fuera lo que fuera descubriría que es.

Ya sonaba el timbre de el receso. Todos salían emocionados de los salones y se sentaban en alguna mesa de por ahí. Me senté con Petunia y Giggles quienes me miraban con una sonrisa picara en sus caras. El día de hoy había sido un día de locos y presentía que esas sonrisas no me mejorarían el día- ¿Porqué esas caras?- estas tan sólo rieron en voz baja.

Petunia se alisto para hablar.

-Te gusta ¿cierto?- pero la que había hablado fue Giggles quien se le había adelantado. Petunia solo le miro con cara enojada.

-¿D-De que están hablando?- esta vez las dos me miraban con cara de "¿enserio?".

-Como si no supieras de que se trata- ahora la que hablaba era Petunia. Yo solo negué con la cabeza- El chico peli-verde, pues quien más- me sonroje al darme cuenta de quien hablaban- Es obvio que el siente algo por ti y tu por el. Yo creo que serían una muy linda pareja- ahora sí mi cara estaba al rojo vivo. ¿Enserio me estaban preguntando algo así?.

-Etto... ¿Porqué preguntan algo así?- ahora mis pensamientos son mis palabras. Ellas me miraban como si yo pudiera fuera la más tonta del mundo (baka D:). Esto se estaba volviendo un juego cruel que iba en mi contra.

-Vimos en clase de química que te ponías rojita cada que te hablaba. Dinos Flaky, ¿Te gusta sí o no?- Giggles hablo. A mi mirar, ahorita mismo parecían bravuconas queriendo (en vez de dinero) mis secretos.

No tuve tiempo de responder al escuchar unos gritos viniendo de atrás de mi- ¡Oigan!, ¡Oigan!- esos eran Cuddles y Handy que entraron a la cafetería agitados y gritando.

-¿Sucede algo chicos?- este era Splendid que estaba un tanto sorprendido por los gritos que hacían los chicos.

Cuddles respiraba dificultosamente mostrando que se habían echado una carrerita, así que Handy ya recuperado hablo- ¡Shifty y Lifty están peleando con Flippy!-

 **Mua ja ja ja, les dejo con la tensión. ¿Soy muy mala no? Espera... ¿qué?, como que no, sólo escuchen mi risa malvada (se aclara la garganta) Mua ja ja ja cof cof!. Hay bueno, mejor olvídenlo... ¡Hasta la próxima! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Revelando el pasado**

-¡Shifty y Lifty están peleando con Flippy!-

Splendid se tensó al escuchar los nombres. Otra vez esos desgraciados le arruinaban la vida buscando peleas innecesarias.

Splendid salió corriendo en dirección al patio. Pero cuando llego vio que Flippy tenía apresado con una llave a Shifty el cual gemía de dolor porque este le andaba aplicando fuerza. Y Lifty se encontraba desmayado en el pasto con diversas heridas y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Flippy les miraba con mucho odio en sus ojos dorados. Se notaba furioso con esos gemelos peli-verdes los cuales estaban más que masacrados.

Splendid sabía que si no se interponía ahora mismo podía ocurrir una tragedia. Así que se acerco a Flippy por detrás y con voz autoritaria empezó a hablarle- ¿Que cree que haces... Flippy?- me era un poco complicado recordar el nombre del peli-verde. Pero gracias a lo que estaba pasando ahora sentía que nunca más se me volvería a olvidar.

-Nada que le incumba- ¿Ha?, desde cuándo se mostraba tan descarado, si hace tan sólo una hora que me había estrechado la mano y felicitado- Podrías irte de aquí, tu presciencia es molesta- eso me irrito. ¿Me llamaba molesto a mi?, que se mire en un espejo. Esto es peor que tratar con los gemelos. Ahora, me puse serio.

-Suéltalo ahorita mismo- aún cuando se lo dije no soltó a Shifty, es más, lo empezó a torturar apretando sus brazos en su espalda. Se empezaban a oír crujidos y Shifty se movía frenéticamente intentando zafarse del agarre mortal de Flippy. No tenía más salida que enfrentarme al peli-verde.

Lo jale hacia atrás intentando que soltara a Shifty lo cual funciono. Pero provoco que este girase hacia mi y me encestase un golpe en el estómago perdiendo así el aire de los pulmones. Dolía como sí fuego me hubiese atravesado pero no podía permitir que algo así ocurriese aquí, no en esta escuela.

Me levante un poco agitado y respirando rápido pero dificultosamente. El preciado aire no entraba a mis pulmones más que a cachitos. Me recupere después de un momento. Milagro que Flippy no se me hecho encima. Pero cuando fije mi vista en el descubrí que tenía la mirada perdida. Como sí yo ya no existiese. Enserio, ¿qué le pasa a este chico?. Flippy al sentir que lo observaba me miro con expresión confundida.

-¿Qué?- me hablaba como si hace no hubiera pasado nada hace uso minutos, ya era el colmo.

Lo sujete del cuello de la camisa pero este no se inmuto por mi acción. Cargue a los gemelos, uno en cada hombro. Arrastre a Flippy por el suelo sin que este pusiera resistencia, aunque tampoco copero.

Llame al señor Pop para que se presentara en la dirección. Deje a los gemelos en la enfermería y lleve a Flippy a la dirección donde me disponía a interrogarlo para saber todo lo que sucedió.

Ya dentro nos sentamos en las sillas que estaban frente al gran escritorio que tenía la dirección. Había un silencio sepulcral muy incómodo que molestaba a Splendid. Qué manera más aburrida de pasar la tarde, ¿Verdad?.

Se abrió la puerta y el director Pop entro al salón un tanto incómodo al igual que Splendid por el silencio que se encontraba en la sala. Se sentó en su silla de piel de cocodrilo (pobre animalito D': Sniff) y nos miro a ambos con cara de pocos amigos- Me llamaste a la dirección y me dijiste que había un asunto "especial" que debía de atender ahora, ¿Qué paso que es tan "especial" como para dejar mis otras actividades de lado?- cuando Pop se lo proponía llegaba a ser un tanto escalofriante.

Me quede unos segundos en silencio pero luego hable- Ha... Pues...- mire a Flippy quien estaba inclinado hacia atrás en la silla y tenía los ojos cerrados. No parecía ponerle importancia alguna al asunto- Lo que paso es que...- mis palabras no salían de mi boca. Pero después de un rato de ánimos mentales logre sacar todo lo que quería decir- Señor, el chico que ve aquí, Flippy, en la hora del receso tuvo una pelea con los gemelos Shifty y Lifty. Los gemelos quedaron severamente heridos, sobre todo Shifty- la mirada de Pop se volvió sería y ahora sus ojos apuntaban a Flippy como flechas a punto de atacar.

-Flippy, ¿Qué motivo hubo para que se peleasen tu y los gemelos?- se mostraba serio cuando hablaba. Flippy abrió un ojo.

-Ellos me provocaron- se notaba la indiferencia en su voz.

Pop ladeo la cabeza lentamente como si estuviera decepcionado- ¿Y cómo te provocaron?- Flippy abrió el otro ojo y lo miro directamente.

-Me amenazaron. De una manera indirecta pero me amenazaron- los adultos no se sorprendieron con la respuesta. Conociendo a los gemelos esa era la respuesta más obvia.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- pero el director Pop no había quedado complacido con la respuesta. Quería saber todo lo ocurrido, cada pequeño detalle. El peli-verde sólo se acomodó en la silla y empezó a narrar lo sucedido.

***Flashback***

Flippy se había sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol para descansar un rato. Quería dejar sus preocupaciones atrás y poder darse una siesta tranquila bajó la acogedora brisa que rozaba su rostro.

Acostándose en el pasto que estaba al mismo tiempo que esponjoso, incómodo.

Flippy no le dio importancia y recostó su cabeza con suma tranquilidad en el tronco del árbol. Cerró los ojos con lentitud dispuesto a tomar una siesta hasta que un ruido lo interrumpió. Era el crujido de una rama. Luego una voz se escucho de la nada.

-Idiota, lo vas a despertar- era la voz de un chico de alrededor de los 17 años.

-Tranquilo Shifty, que no fue mi intención- esa voz sonaba idéntica a la primera sólo que esta se hallaba más suave y tranquila que la primera.

Esas voces se acercaban al el así que (como todo un sabio) fingió estar dormido para llegar a saber sus intenciones- Que suerte que sigue dormido o esta no te la perdonaba-.

Flippy sintió unas manos meterse en sus bolsillos- Vamos, vamos, ¡Eureka! Lo tengo Shifty- dio celebración a una cartera verde oscuro abriéndola para ver unas tarjetas de crédito y unos billetes. Agarro unas cosas y se las metió en el bolsillo - Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos. Fue más fácil de lo que me imagine- pero su festejo no pudo continuar al sentir un agarre en el brazo- ¿Pero qué...- no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase al ser arrojado contra el árbol haciéndose moretones y raspones. Se levantó lentamente y miro a su atacante.

-Aún no cantes victoria-

Abrió los ojos como platos.

Se trataba de Flippy, el le miraba con unos ojos fríos que causaban escalofríos. Esta fue acompañada por una sonrisa psicópata que le causo mayor temor. Flippy con un movimiento rápido le golpeó en la nuca haciéndole perder la conciencia de inmediato tumbándole en el suelo.

Flippy busco con la mirada a Shifty y término encontrándolo colgado en la rama de un árbol tiritando de miedo. Eso causo que la sonrisa en la boca de Flippy sólo se viera más grande, chueca y pertubadora. Se quedo mirando a Shifty como si se tratase de un show.

Unos segundos después Flippy ya estaba escalando el árbol. Shifty lo miraba con total terror marcado en su cara. De repente se fijó en algo. Cuddles y Handy caminaban por esa zona queriendo buscar un lugar cómodo para comer. Shifty al fijarse de quienes se trataban empezó a gritar a todo volumen- ¡Ayuda!, ¡Socorro!, ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- estaba muy nervioso, pero sobre todo temeroso de lo que pasaría si no lo escuchaban.

Cuddles y Handy rápidamente miraron el árbol. Se sorprendieron al ver a Lifty en el piso. Luego miraron a Shifty y después a Flippy. Se aferro un poco más al árbol y grito más fuerte- ¡No se queden ahí parados!. ¡Hagan algo!- en mis ojos se reflejaba la angustia que sentía y ellos corrieron inmediatamente a buscar ayuda.

***Fin Flashback***

-Y así todo ocurrió, ellos me robaron yo tan solo les devolví el favor con una pequeña lección- sonrió de lado sarcástico.

Yo al igual que el director Pop nos sorprendió la historia. No hubiésemos imaginado nada como eso. Se desarrolló de nuevo un incómodo silencio en la sala. De un momento para otro Pop rompió ese silencio. Por lo visto, dispuesto a dar su veredicto al asunto- Creo que tendré que llamar a sus padres joven Flippy- Flippy no hablo por un minuto entero. Esto de las pausas se estaba volviendo estresante.

-¿Por lo menos tuvo la suficiente voluntad para leer mi informe?- su voz sonaba un poco quebrada y se estaban empezando a poner vidriosos sus ojos. Pop no hablo. No era necesario, su silencio lo decía todo. Flippy empezó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas y clavó su mirada en Pop. Su mirada era de decisión. Se disponía a aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Respiró hondo y se calmó. Se acomodó poniendo la espalda recta en la silla y empezó a narrar todo.

-Esto paso hace tan sólo un año y medio. Fui obligado a entrar en el ejército con mi padre, mi madre dijo que quería acompañarnos, por más que le dijimos que no ella insistió y término acompañándonos. Se le permitió entrar gracias a que había pasado por la carrera de medicina ya teniendo doctorado así que pudo entrar como médica a la guerra para sanar a la gente que resultase herida u enferma- se le empezaban a poner más cristalinos los ojos- Ella no resistió en el campo de batalla, habíamos salido un grupo de exploración entre los que estaban mi papá y yo. Los tomaron por sorpresa... llegaron en avionetas y lanzaron granadas que cayeron en nuestro campamento... en donde se encontraba mi mamá. Por supuesto, a mi y a mi padre no nos sucedió nada por habernos alejado para revisar el perímetro con el grupo de exploración. Pero, escuchamos todo. Escuchamos como sonaba de la primera hasta la última bomba. En ese momento no entendía nada hasta ver la expresión de terror de mi padre. Después de ese día mi padre fue distante conmigo, seguíamos planeando formas para vencer a la flota tigre pero nada fue igual. Ahí fue cuando conocí a mis amigos Sneaky y Mouse ka-boom- una ligera sonrisa ilumino su rostro- Ellos fueron mi única familia desde que mi padre ya no me miraba como a un hijo, ya tan sólo me miraba como un soldado más- en su mirada se reflejo rencor pero luego regresó la sonrisa que apareció al hablar de sus amigos- Fueron las personas más amables que pude haber conocido. Las que me ayudaron a seguir. No se que hubiera hecho sin ellos. Un día nos enviaron a una misión para eliminar una base militar enemiga que se encontraba en lo frondoso del bosque- su sonrisa cambio a una mirada sería pero después de un momento siguió hablando- Se le llamo "Operación Bomba Tigre"-.

-Yo me encargue de hacer el plan. Se suponía que Sneaky se debía de camuflar en la entrada de la base y eliminar a los guardias para así poder darnos paso. Fue un excitó. Luego llego mi turno. Debía de entrar a la base como si fuera un repartidor. Si, lo se, una idea tonta. Pero lo que nosotros si sabíamos es que ellos eran muy crédulos. Al entrar metí la mano en la caja de pizza e intente sacar mi cuchillo de caza, le lancé en la cara... una rebanada de pizza- se sonrojó con ligera vergüenza- El general tigre me miro con furia y mando a sus soldados a mi persecución. Salí corriendo de ahí e intenté utilizar mi cuchillo de caza pero mi tiro no atino y cuando me di cuenta le había clavado el cuchillo a Sneaky en el pecho. Corrí a auxiliarlo intentando quitarle el cuchillo. Mouse ka-boom lanzo una bomba al general tigre, pero el general tigre estaba distraído revisando la pizza y cuando la bomba estaba a punto de impactar contra el este término usando la pizza como escudó y la bomba milagrosamente regreso ha Mouse ka-boom pegando se en sus manos por el queso derretido haciendo que este entrase en pánico. Se dirigió a mi gritándome que le quitará la bomba pero yo estaba ocupado intentando quitar el cuchillo del pecho de Sneaky. En un movimiento veloz logre sacar el cuchillo y el cuerpo de Sneaky callo al suelo inerte pero también, sin querer, rebane a Mouse ka-boom a la mitad. Mouse ka-boom, aún consiente, contemplo como la bomba salió volando y entro directo a su mochila que tenía todo tipo de explosivos a montones. Con sólo el contacto exploto en un instante. El general tigre salió de repente en un auto del ejército junto a sus otros soldados en mi búsqueda. Voltee hacia todos lados. No tenía escapatoria alguna. Vi los cuerpos de mis amigos caídos. No me quedaba de otra, por más repulsión que me daba me escondí en los resto de mi amigo Sneaky. De repente escuche los pasos de los soldados rodeando los cuerpos. Empece a temblar. Tenía mucho miedo. Entonces... perdí la conciencia. Al despertar me hallaba en el suelo de su fortaleza rodeado de los cuerpos de esos soldados tigre. Todos desmembrados. Algo horrible- se levantó de la silla- ¿Ya terminaron de interrogarme?- preguntaba molesto por haber tenido que contar su pasado y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

Pop y yo nos miramos en estado de shock al haber escuchado tal historia. Yo no me lo podía creer. ¿Tanto puede sufrir un chico a tal edad?, por lo visto si.

Dejamos que se retirara de la habitación y aún sorprendido mire a Pop, el solo me devolvió la mirada y dijo casi en un susurro- Vigílalo-.

Salí de la oficina y camine hacia el gimnasio para dar mi siguiente clase de educación física.

Lo único que atormentaba mi mente era una pregunta.

¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?


	3. Chapter 3

**Gemelos ladrones**

Flaky, Giggles y Petunia caminaban por la calle dirigiéndose cada quien a su casa.

Giggles y Petunia seguían torturando a Flaky con preguntas de que si le gustaba el chico nuevo. Le decían que si se iban a casar ellas serían las damas de honor. Ya estaban tocando línea roja en lo que se llama límites- ¿Y cómo quieres llamarlos? ¡Ha! Ya se, puedes llamarlos Flaky y Flippy junior. Suena tan tierno- Petunia tenía una cara soñadora mientras se imaginaba a la bonita familia que podrían ser- Yo también quisiera enamorarme- se quejó con la cabeza gacha.

Giggles se le acerco puso su mano en el hombro de Petunia con una sonrisa consoladora- Estoy segura que algún día encontrarás al chico ideal- ella asintió aún con la cabeza gacha.

De repente sin ninguna advertencia Petunia se hallaba en el piso con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Una pelota de fútbol le había golpeado y ahora la pelota se hallaba en el suelo inmóvil.

Petunia se levanto rápidamente y grito- ¡Quien ha sido el desgra...

Dejo de hablar al escuchar la voz de un chico gritando desde lejos mientras corría hacia ellas- Pe-Perdón, no ha sido mi intención-.

Se trataba de Handy. Un compañero de la escuela que siempre había soñado algún día llegar a ser un constructor para así poder ver el mundo desde una perspectiva diferente. Desde lo alto.

Era un chico de pelo y ojos naranjas claros. Muy cooperativo y amable. El día de hoy llevaba una camisa negra y unos pantalones marrones claros.

Los ojos de Petunia veían como Handy paraba de correr justo frente a ella- ¿Estas bien?- miraba a Petunia con preocupación grabada en su rostro.

-S-Si- asintió sonrojada.

Handy suspiro aliviado sin darse cuenta del sonrojo de Petunia- Perdón, no fue mi intención darte con la pelota. Espero y me disculpes- ella asintió.

-Si, si. No te preocupes, sólo fue un golpe-.

Petunia agarro la pelota que aún seguía en el suelo y se la dio.

Handy antes de irse volteó rápidamente hacia Petunia- Espero y nos volvamos a ver para ir a comer o algo por el estilo- se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

Petunia sonrió- Claro- el le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hasta luego- y salió corriendo de nuevo volviendo a donde estaba jugando con sus amigos.

-Hasta luego!- Petunia se despidió alzando la mano y agitándola frenéticamente.

-Que te dije- Giggles le miro con una sonrisa.

Petunia se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la escena que había hecho.

Giggles sólo miraba el camino por donde se había ido Handy con satisfacción. Ahora sólo faltaba que se le declararán a ella.

(...)

Ya hace más de 1 hora que habían acabado las clases. Shifty y Lifty apenas salían de la enfermería después de haberse quedado inconscientes en su "encuentro" con Flippy.

Cojeaban al caminar y tenían diversos moretones y rasguños por todo el cuerpo. Lo único extraño era que a pesar de las diversas heridas y dolores en sus cuerpos, caminaban con sus típicas sonrisas adornando sus rostros que reflejaban malicia y satisfacción.

Los dos gemelos entraron a la biblioteca. Algo para nada normal en ellos. Y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al último piso. Se fueron a sentar a una mesa para esperar a alguien. Pasaron unos 5 minutos y un poco aburridos empezaron a platicar.

-¿Crees que el jefe valla a quedar satisfecho?- preguntaba preocupado Lifty a su hermano mayor.

Lo único que los diferenciaba es que Shifty usaba un sombrero con el objetivo de señalar quien es el que manda entre los dos.

-Por supuesto que va a estar satisfecho. Hemos hecho el trabajo, no al pie de la letra, pero cumplimos con lo acordado- no miraba a su hermano, más bien observaba detenidamente los estantes leyendo los diversos títulos que había en cada libro.

Extrañamente uno que otro le daba curiosidad.

Tal vez su hermano y el no le prestaban mucha atención a la escuela pero tampoco eran analfabetas. Muy bien habían aprendido a leer de pequeños solo que no solían ocupar su tiempo en libros y juegos que podrían hacer que se distrajeran, pero no tenía nada de malo leer de vez en cuando.

-Veo que llegaron temprano- hablaba una sombra que se hallaba detrás de unos estantes llenos al tope de libros.

-Spendont, pensamos que no vendrías- el mencionado salió a la luz revelando su figura.

Splendont, un hombre de 34 años, cabello rojo e iris del mismo color, llevaba un traje de noche negro acompañado por una corbata roja. Tenía puesto un peculiar antifaz de color azul oscuro. Es el hermano mayor de Splendid.

-Como crees que no iba a venir a una cita que yo mismo pedí- recargo su espalda en la pared mientras miraba a los gemelos- ¿Trajeron el encargo?- los gemelos asintieron rápidamente- Entregenmela- extendió la mano y Shifty saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta.

No era de crédito ni nada por el estilo, esa tarjeta era una identificación.

En los labios del peli-rojo se curvó una sonrisa- Muy bien hecho chicos- los peli-verdes se miraron entre sí y compartieron al unísono su característica sonrisa.

-La recompensa Splendont- Shifty le dedicaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

El mencionado sólo lo miro satisfecho- Soy un hombre de palabra, así que aquí tienen lo prometido- les entrego un maletín negro oscuro que llevaba escondido a sus espaldas.

Las sonrisas entre los hermanos se ensancharon al abrir el maletín.

Dentro se hallaban un millón de dólares. No sabían siquiera como empezar a gastar tal cantidad de dinero.

Splendont los miro con una sonrisa divertida- Enserio ¿no quieren saber porque les he pedido algo como esto?- con un ademan de mano mostró la identificación.

Empezó a tocar los libros de los estantes con la yema del dedo cuidadosamente leyendo a cada paso los títulos de cada uno. Definitivamente buscaba algo.

-¡Aja!- saco de uno de los estantes un libro grueso con el título "Guerra de Vietnam". Lo coloco en la mesa en la que se encontraba sentados Lifty y Shifty haciendo que se esparciera una densa capa de polvo y que los gemelos torcieran un poco. Abrió el libro y rebusco entre las páginas hasta encontrarse con una que tenía la foto de un hombre de alrededor de los 47 años. La foto tenía escrito abajo: Comandante de las fuerzas armadas en la guerra de Vietnam 1959-1962.

Ese hombre tenía caracterizas conocidas para los gemelos. El hombre vestía un traje militar (por supuesto, el de comandante) y traía colgado en su cuello las placas de identificación. Tenía el pelo verde oscuro y los ojos dorados.

Casi y se caían de sus sillas.

Recordaron a Flippy. El chico que los hubiera terminado mandando no a la enfermería como había pasado, si no más bien en el hospital. Apenas y podían hablar de la impresión. Lifty logró decir unas palabras- E-El es...-.

-Si- esa respuesta basto para que se quedarán mudos. Era mucho para procesar- El se hizo uno de los mejores soldados que pudo haber tenido esa guerra. El atacaba a sangre fría. Por algo lo ascendieron. Murió en campo de batalla en un tiroteo. La pregunta es ¿Qué paso con Flippy?. Bueno, he escuchado que después de perder a su mujer en un bombardeo el se hizo frío y aislado hasta de su propio hijo. También escuche que fue mandado a una misión en trío con otros chicos de por lo regular casi su misma edad. Al notar que habían tardado mucho en reportarse en el campamento se escabulleron hasta toparse con algo que no esperaban- hizo una corta pausa para poner tensión. Le funciono, las caras de Lifty y Shifty reflejaban curiosidad- La base había explotado. No encontraron rastros de ningún cuerpo. Tan sólo hallaron puras piezas de metal quemadas o inclusive derretidas. Pensaron que no hubo ningún sobreviviente... hasta ahora- término cerrando el libro y devolviéndolo a su estante correspondiente. Su mesa estaba justamente junto a los estantes de historia.

Splendont los miro tranquilo y dijo- ¿Qué?, ¿No van a ir a su casa?-.

Shifty y Lifty salieron en silencio de la biblioteca y caminaron a la salida de la escuela para poder darse un merecido descansó en su casa.

Ahora ya entendían casi todo. Por lo menos ya el origen de ese psicópata que casi y les rompía el cuello.

(...)

Flaky ya había llegado a su casa. Eran las 10:20. Tenía hambre así que fue a la cocina y se sirvió en un plato una concha y un vaso con leche.

Al terminar de comer fue a dejar los platos al fregadero cuando vio por la ventana de la cocina algo que no se esperaba.

Frente a ella se podía ver la casa de los vecinos nuevos. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que veía a Flippy cenando en esa casa. Entonces, ¿el era el nuevo vecino?.

Se sorprendió con tan sólo pensarlo.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, no le habían dado la bienvenida al vecindario. Pero por supuesto eso tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente o para algún otro día para que se recuperará de su gran caso de sueñitis agudo.

Subió a su cuarto, se cambió a sus piyamas, se cepilló los dientes y se acostó en la cama.

Cerró los ojos lentamente. Sus párpados se sentían pesados. Y al final de todo quedo dormida.

Hoy había sido un día muy largó.


	4. Chapter 4

**Proyecto**

Flaky se hallaba en la escuela platicando con Petunia. Giggles aún no había llegado y estas sólo la esperaban en la entrada. Suerte que aún no había sonado el timbre o si no habrían tenido que entrar a su aula y dejar a Giggles sola con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo porque si ella hubiera enfermado ya las abría llamado para avisarles.

Unos minutos más pasaron antes de que Giggles llegara abatida junto a Cuddles quien se hallaba igual.

Cuddles es un chico de cabellera rubia. Ojos amarillos. Extrañamente no usa su chaqueta con gorro de orejas de conejito, el cual, ese día si llevaba. Tenía pantalones grises y unos tenis amarillos. Una gran sonrisa iluminaba su rostro.

-¡Hola chicas!- grito el peli-rubio simpático.

-Hola Cuddles- dijo Petunia sonriente.

-H-Hola- Flaky se hallaba un poco nerviosa y sonrojada. No hablaba mucho con Cuddles. Sólo cuando debía.

Miraron a Giggles quien estaba intentando recuperar el aliento con un poco de rojo en las mejillas. Petunia se acerco por detrás de ella y le dio unos ligeros codazos en el hombro.

-Y~ que han estado haciendo caminando por allí solitos si se puede saber tórtolitos- Petunia tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¡No seas mal pensada Petunia!- Giggles se le encaro a ella enojada

Cuddles sólo miraba la escena. No quería meterse para nada en ello.

Para alegría y desgracia de todos sonó el timbre del colegio. El primero en reaccionar fue Cuddles.

-Creo que ya debemos entrar- Flaky asintió entendiendo el punto de su amigo.

Esta pequeña riña nadie la podría ganar. Aquellas dos eran más tercas que una mula. Las dos continuaban mirándose desafiantes.

-Ahora- la voz de Cuddles se hizo sería haciendo que estas le hiciesen caso, pero al avanzar por el pasillo no paraban de mirarse mutuamente. Realmente esto no era nada. Había cosas peores que un concurso de miradas. Mucho peores. Aunque siempre, al final, se les terminaba olvidando.

(...)

Al entrar al salón todo seguía igual. Cada quien andaba con su grupito de siempre. Se le podría llamar costumbre. Hasta tenían un "sistema" de alarmas.

Todos se sentaron de inmediato al escuchar la voz de un chico que se hallaba en la puerta- ¡El profesor ya viene!, ¡El profesor ya viene!- gritaba en un susurro audible. Ese era su sistema de alarmas.

Flaky, Petunia, Giggles y Cuddles se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Guardando silencio en todo momento.

De un momento para otro entro el profesor Lumpy. Se veía irritado- Buenos días- dijo entre dientes- Ya que ayer no pude hacer el examen de matemáticas les dejaré un proyecto en equipos. No pregunten el porque ya no aré el examen. ¡Ni yo mismo lo se!. El que me dio las indicaciones fue el director Pop, así que a los que estudiaron espero y no se hayan esforzado-.

Se escucharon celebraciones de parte de algunos chicos y quejas de otros. Ya era de saber que algunos habían aprovechado para estudiar y otros solo le habían pasado tan sólo una ojeada y luego se encaminaron al X-Box, Nintendo o cualquier cosa que tuvieran a la mano para entretenerse.

Lumpy volvió a hablar- Yo elegiré las parejas- la emoción se petrificó como por arte de magia.

Ellos no elegían. La peor pesadilla para muchos chicos y chicas de ese salón. Casi nadie en todo el salón solía interactuar con otras personas que no fueran su grupo de siempre. Eso a veces parecía imposible por la desconfianza que se solía tener.

Flaky era la que estaba peor. Porque sabía ella que le sería difícil tratar con el compañero que le tocase... ¡Y peor por su timidez!. Hablar con extraños era todo un reto por cumplir. Ya había empezado a cruzar los dedos por debajo de su pupitre.

Unos minutos pasaron para que Lumpy ya estuviera al frente marcando parejas. Había ya mencionado a casi todo el salón- Nutty con... Giggles- Giggles suspiro. Iba a interactuar con el chico más distraído del salón. Y la distracción era nada más ni nada menos que sus muy preciados dulces- Cuddles, tu iras con... Sniffles- alivio se reflejó en el rostro de Cuddles. Sniffles era reconocido por su gran coeficiente intelectual. Además, eran amigos el y Sniffles desde pequeños. ¿Qué mejor que eso?. Bueno, si había algo mucho mejor. Miro de reojo a Giggles quien se hallaba distraída poniendo "atención" a Lumpy mientras dibujaba garabatos en el pupitre- Petunia con... Handy- unas grandes sonrisas iluminaron sus rostros acompañados de un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de los dos- Veamos- Lumpy reviso su lista cuidadosamente- Por lo visto sólo me faltan dos personas. Flaky con... Flippy- la cara de Flaky se volvió roja en cuestión de sólo segundos. ¿Era coincidencia que le hubiera tocado ayer y hoy con la misma persona?.

-Muy bien clase, ahora que ya he puesto los equipos quisiera explicarles de que consistirá el proyecto- se aclara la garganta. Se había empezado a volver algo característico de el- Tendrán una semana para hacerlo y bla bla bla bla bla bla-.

Flaky no podía poner atención. Por más que lo intentaba sentía que alguien la estaba observando.

Cuando volteó para ver de donde venía esa sensación encontró a Flippy mirándola fijamente. Cuando este vio que Flaky le miraba le dirigió una cálida sonrisa. Se sonrojó rápidamente y regreso su vista a Lumpy que por suerte seguía distraído explicando el proyecto a la clase.

Cuando menos se lo espero sonó el timbre de cambio de clase.

-Y eso es todo por hoy. Ha! Y por ultimo. Recuerden hablar con su pareja para ponerse de acuerdo en el proyecto. Ahora salgan de mi vista que me trae náuseas el solo verlos- y Lumpy salió del salón tan "carismático" como siempre.

(...)

Despues de la escuela...

Por fin ya había acabado otro torturador día de clases. Que felizes estaban todos. Por supuesto que todo no iba a ser paz gracias a Lumpy. Giggles le estaba explicando a Flaky el resumen de todo lo que les había dicho y ya llevaba como 20 minutos contándole. ¡Era demasiado!. Una perfecta tortura creada por el mejor verdugo. Algunas cosas ni siquiera encajaban con lo que era matemáticas. Escuchen: Hacer una presentación sobre las fórmulas. Giggles le explico a Flaky que clase de presentación y adivinen que. Tenían que hacer un esquema en una cartulina. Eso no era nada. Lo que le dijo a continuación era como para escupirle el cereal a un gato.

-¡Una canción!- bueno, realmente si había escupido, pero era un poco más diferente. En vez de cereal fue malteada, y en vez de gato era Giggles.

Flaky se tapó la boca como primera reacción. Avergonzada, agarro una servilleta que se hallaba en la mesa en la que estaban comiendo. Flaky sólo le había preguntado sobre el proyecto y habían terminado tomando unas bebidas en un Starbucks. Aunque a decir verdad a Flaky no le gustaba el café así que prefirió pedir una malteada.

Flaky ahora se hallaba frotando la blusa rosa de Giggles sin ningún resultado con una servilleta. Esa mancha era un digno adversario. Giggles sólo le miro.

-No te preocupes. Lo bueno que no estaba Petunia aquí o hubiera entrado en pánico- volteo su cabeza hacia los lados como si ella estuviera observándolas- Creo que ya deberíamos pagar la cuenta- por casualidad pasó un mesero justo al lado de su mesa- Mesero- hablo Giggles. Este se volvió hacia ellas.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto cortésmente.

-La cuenta porfavor- dijo Giggles con su sonrisa.

-Ahorita se las traigo señoritas- y se fue de ahí.

Después de haber pagado la cuenta salieron del establecimiento satisfechas. Al llegar justo frente al patio de la casa de Giggles pararon de caminar.

-Supongo que aquí nos separamos- hablo Flaky.

-Si, bay Flaky. Te veo mañana-.

-Bay- se despidió con la mano.

Al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta un tanto cansada. Sentía un gran peso encima de ella por la tarea que Flippy y ella tendrían que hacer. Tendría que 'cantar' en público una canción de el género que eligieran.

Nunca combines timidez con un escenario. Dará el peor resultado del mundo.

Flippy, por supuesto. Tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con Flippy.

Salió de su casa y rápidamente corrió a la de Flippy. Con duda toco con el puño cerrado la puerta unas 5 veces, pero este no respondió. Otras 5, tampoco. Por lo visto no estaba en ese momento.

Regreso a su casa un tanto decepcionada.

Lo que ella no sabía es que dentro de esa morada había una pelea por el control de un cuerpo. Sonaba ridículo pero si el dueño no lograba controlar al ente que se hallaba queriendo dominio. Alguien moriría esa noche.

 **Lo se, me tarde. ¡Pero no me culpen!. Mi razón es porque publique 2 nuevos fics y actualice mi otra historia. Es complicado estar al tanto de publicar más fics y estar al tanto de los que ya tengo. Pero no importa. Me esforzare para lograr actualizar esta historia lo antes posible. Los dejo ;D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Envíe esta antes por un bloqueo de ideas en mis otras historias. Me recuperare, no os preocupeis :3**

 **Conociéndonos más**

Ya era fin de semana. Todo parecía estar en completa tranquilidad. Los pájaros cantaban su bella melodía y el sol les acompañaba con su hermoso resplandor. Parecía que hoy iba a ser un día perfecto.

Una chica de cabellos rojizos se levantaba de su cama somnolienta. Con mucha flojera se acerco a un espejo y con los ojos entrecerrados se miro en el. Como ella predijo. Todo su cabello se hallaba en completa ruina. Tan desaliñado que hacia que los pasadores se vieran completamente inútiles ante tal 'selva'. Aparte que en sus ojos se hallaban resaltando unas grandes ojeras gracias a que se le veía la piel más pálida de lo normal. Siempre parecía una no-muerta cada que despertaba. Ósea, un zombie.

Debía que alistarse rápido para reunirse con Flippy en una hora.

El día de ayer sus amigas habían ido a su casa por capricho y Giggles hizo un desastre de lo más gutural. Petunia por más sorprendente que suene no había logrado POR MÁS que pudo limpiar todo.

Flashback

-¡FIESTA!-

Giggles estaba encima de la mesa borracha y en su mano se hallaba una botella de "Frutsi". Petunia intentaba bajar a Giggles de la mesa a duras penas y Flaky se hallaba en el sofá cubriendo su rostro con una almohada evitando ver tal escena. Era tan vergonzoso.

Fin Flashback

Y así se la paso despierta casi toda la noche. Tuvo suerte de que al fin, en un momento a Giggles se le pasará el efecto "Frutsi" y cayera desmayada ¡Encima de ella!. Le costo trabajo quitársela de encima pero al fin y al cabo funciono.

Por lo regular Flaky se había ido a la cama como a las 4 de la mañana porque fue un gran trabajó llevar a Giggles a el auto de Petunia. ¡Esa chica pesaba unos 90 kilos!. Y para su más grande sorpresa esa noche recibió una llamada un tanto particular.

Flashback

 _"Dango, dango, dango, dango. Una gran familia de dangos. Un moles..."_

Flaky abrió su teléfono que zumbaba para recibir la llamada. No era para nada nuevo el teléfono que tenía. Más bien era simple y no lo usaba mucho. Tendría suerte si no se trataba de una llamada de Giggles pues se le acababa el saldo sin siquiera llegar a la mitad de la conversación en la cual la peli-rosa era la protagonista de la plática.

Vio el número- "¿Qué rayos? Este número no lo conozco"- pensó. El pánico la invadió de repente. Y que pasaría si era un ladrón, asesino o hasta incluso un secuestrador. Pero esta vez no sólo le vino pánico si no también curiosidad- "¡Maldita curiosidad?"- maldijo mentalmente.

Sujeto un poco más fuerte el teléfono como si quisiera ahorcarlo hasta que al fin se decidió.

Contestaría la llamada.

Deslizo su pulgar hasta llegar junto a un botoncito verde que era para contestar. Le apretó rápidamente intentando no arrepentirse de su decisión.

Y en ese mismo instante el internet cayo (Autora: ¡Noooooooo!) acompañada de la luz (Autora: Ne, y eso a mi que me importa).

Flaky se espantó al escuchar como algo se caía y rompía. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos terminando en el piso por un tropezón que se dio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- grito fuertísimo.

Entonces escucho la puerta de su casa abrirse de golpe. Una luz se empezó a asomar de la puerta.

Sin previó aviso una mano se colocó en su hombro suavemente.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo el dueño de la mano preocupado.

Voltee- ¡¿Flippy?!- dijo sorprendida olvidándose completamente de su situación.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Flaky volvió a la realidad viendo la mano de Flippy frente a su rostro.

-¿Ha? Gracias Flippy- acepto la mano con gusto.

-¿Quieres ir a mi casa?. Podríamos aprovechar para ponernos de acuerdo en el proyecto-

Flaky se puso una mano en la barbilla pensativa intentando esconder el rojo en sus mejillas. Sería la primera vez que iba a la casa de un chico- ¿N-No sería una molestia?-.

-Por supuesto que no. No vive nadie conmigo así que con mucho gusto puedes acompañarme-.

\- Esta bien- "Lo bueno que mi mamá no está en casa" pensó- De todas maneras se me ha quitado el sueño-.

Flippy le dio a Flaky una sonrisa. El sabía que ella le estaba entregando su confianza

-Entonces vamos- Flippy agarro una linterna que había llevado consigo para entrar a la casa de Flaky y salieron del hogar.

Fin Flashback

De esa manera se había puesto de acuerdo con Flippy sobre lo que tenían que hacer. Para no desvelarse decidieron que se verían ese mismo día pero más tarde. Flippy había sido muy amable con ella en realidad. Si se pensaba más a fondo Flippy y Flaky ya podrían considerarse amigos.

Alguien toco la puerta. Suerte que Flaky ya había acabado de alistarse. Corrió hacia la puerta y recibió con los brazos abiertos a Flippy (Quien creían :3).

-Hola Flaky- saludo Flippy

-Hola, pasa porfavor- Flippy entro a su casa y se sentaron en la sala.

-Muy bien. Con lo del proyecto, vamos a empezar-.

Terminaron de hacer el esquema. Usaron su creatividad e hicieron una maqueta para la presentación la cual se hallaba muy adornada con cosas que Flaky trajo de su habitación. La canción, de eso no hablaron. Parecía que ninguno quería llegar a ese tema. Pero siempre, al final. Tiene que llegar lo que tiene que llegar.

-¿Cuál canción quieres cantar?- Flippy decidió al fin llegar a ese tema (Autora: Y con ustedes la tensión D: ).

-¿Q-Que?- Flaky pensó que a Flippy ya se le había olvidado. Eso hubiera sido un milagro para ella.

-E-Es que... te-tenemos que hacer eso si no queremos reprobar- ahora era Flippy el que tartamudeaba con un ligero sonrojo que tapo volteando a otro lado.

Flaky respiro lentamente para tranquilizarse y hablar.

-Que tal sí eso mejor lo vemos luego-.

Flippy asintió ya más tranquilo.

-Dame tu teléfono- Flaky se paralizo.

-¿Eh?- al darse cuenta que Flaky lo mal pensó dijo desespero y nervioso.

-N-No lo pienses así. Sólo para ponernos de acuerdo vale. Sólo para eso-.

Flaky nunca pensó que conocería esa faceta de Flippy. Una nerviosa e intranquila.

-Ah, eso... lo siento. No quería alarmarte. Es que no estoy acostumbrada a que me pidan mi número y menos un hombre-.

-No importa- se remangó un poco la manga y vio de reojo un reloj que tenía en la muñeca- ¡Las once y media! Flaky lo siento pero me tengo que ir-.

Flaky agarro con una velocidad increíble una servilleta de la mesa y con una pluma que usaron para el proyecto escribió su número. Antes de que Flippy saliera casi volando de la puerta Flaky le entregó la servilleta.

-Aquí lo tienes, te veo luego-.

-¡Adiós!- Flippy al entrar a su casa azoto la puerta tras el.

-¿Que le pasa a este?- y así término un largo día para Flaky.

(...)

Flippy al entrar a su hogar azoto la puerta tras el. Se sentía mareado. Sólo había logrado fingir sentirse bien porque no quería causarle problemas a Flaky.

Subió las escaleras con velocidad y uno que otro tropiezo. Al entrar al baño de su cuarto agarro un frasco lleno de pastillas de color blanco y rojo (un color en cada lado) que se hallaban guardadas detrás de su espejo. Se trajo a la boca un puñado de estas, casi como para matar a una persona y se tomó un vaso de agua para tragar. Estaba asustado- "Espero que no sea tarde"- es lo que pensaba.

Tiro el vaso vacío que tenía en su mano al sentir una punzada en su cabeza. Se rompió el vaso dejando varios cristales en el suelo.

 _-"Eso es lo que crees idiota"-._

Risas resonaron en su mente. Esa voz. Esa maldita voz. Cuanto la odiaba.

-Aléjate de ella escoria- su voz rebelaba que estaba asustado. No lograba disimularlo.

Risas invadieron su mente.

 _-"Y que si no lo hago, que vas a hacer marica"-._

Flippy se quedo en silencio.

 _-"Eso es lo que creí"-._

Otra punzada. Aún más dolorosa. Se agarro la cabeza intentando tranquilizar el dolor. Era insoportable. Un movimiento en falso se cayó por su mareo incrustando en su piel los cristales en el piso. Se desmayó. Unos segundos después. Al abrir los ojos estos ya no eran más ese hermoso color verde. Ahora eran un color ámbar salvaje y en su boca retorcida se asomaban unos dientes que ahora parecían picudos colmillos.

-Vaya idiota, creyendo que lograría escapar de mi-.

Se levantó con todo y cristales incrustados. De su rostro se derramaba sangre. SU sangre.

Salió de aquella casa verde estirando al estar parado en el pavimento. En su mano se encontraba un cuchillo de caza el cual amaba ver pintado con ese carmesí tan bello sin comparación alguna.

Hoy saldría a cazar y su presa sin duda lamentaría haber sido encontrado.

-Me conocerán. Y acabare con los que se entrometan en mi camino-.

Un grito hizo eco por toda la calle. Nadie se salvaría de esa masacre.

 **Gracias a todos los que leyeron este capítulo mío. Sinceramente lo del efecto Frutsi lo saque de una amiga que aparentemente suele emborracharse con él XD. Es muy raro cuando le pasa. Pero dejando mi extraño cuento de amigas también, si se preguntan. El ring del teléfono de Flaky era de una canción de la serie Clannad, no mía. Para qué no haya confusiones.**

 **¡ATENCIÓN!**

 **Una propuesta para los lectores:**

 **Ustedes pueden elegir que canción que quieran que canten Flippy y Flaky. Sólo tienen que enviarme un MP y yo pondré en mi perfil las canciones propuestas y los votos que llevan. Pueden proponer canciones de las que ustedes quieran. Puede ser de amor o de amistad o de ni se -.-. Puede ser hasta el de un anime o serie, artista favorito, vocaloid, etc... Simplemente lo que ustedes quieran. Yo tomare en cuenta todos los mensajes que me sean enviados.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Noticias y más noticias**

Splendid miraba la televisión en su casa mientras comía un plato de cereal. Estaba viendo la caricatura "Tom y Jerry". Se reía mientras veía como Jerry le daba en la cabeza a Tom con un sartén y este miraba estrellitas.

En el momento en que Tom ya tenía en su mano a Jerry. Splendid miraba nervioso esperando que Jerry pudiera salir del agarre. De repente la conexión fue interrumpida.

-Pe... ¡¿Pero QUÉ?!- grito histérico y alarmado.

La televisión cambio a la imagen de una señora con un micrófono en la boca. Splendid miro ahora tranquilo e interesado a la señora.

-Interrumpimos este programa para darles una noticia importante. El día de ayer, 27 de abril por alrededor de las 12:00 horas de la noche, se reporto el asesinato de un grupo de jóvenes que caminaban cerca de la avenida #17 tree. Los oficiales dijeron que cada cuerpo sería llevado a su familia correspondiente. Los cuerpos fueron mutilados y descuartizados. Se podría decir que este es el asesinato más terrible que hemos tenido en nuestra ciudad. Le recomendados a toda la ciudad que sean precavidos en las calles. Lila Ternin fuera-.

Y la televisión volvía a las caricaturas de Tom y Jerry.

-¿Como?...- dijo Splendid susurrando- ¡¿Como?!- se salió de control y golpeó la mesa con los puños.

La mesa se partió en dos regando el cereal en el piso de su comedor.

Splendid empezó a inhalar y exhalar por la boca- Tranquilo Splendid... tranquilo- hablo con sigo mismo- Tienes que calmarte- cuando ya al fin logro relajarse se sentó en la silla frente a su mesa ya rota.

-Mejor ya me voy que se me hace tarde- dijo al percatarse de la hora gracias a un reloj cu-cu que colgaba en la pared.

(...)

En el salón de clases...

Flaky, Giggles y Petunia platicaban en sus lugares.

-¿Ya han escuchado?- pregunto Petunia al grupo.

-¿He?... ¿De qué hablas Petunia?- Flaky andaba confundida por la pregunta de Petunia.

-Vi en las noticias que el día de ayer hubo el asesinato de unos chicos. Se dice que eran de nuestra escuela- declaro Petunia con una mirada sería de que decía la verdad.

-Eso es terrible. No me imagino lo que esos pobres chicos han de haber sufrido- Giggles miro a todos lados preocupada y con los ojos abiertos- Y... ahora que lo noto- trago pesado- Se han dado cuenta que Sniffles aún no ha llegado. Ósea piensen. El es el chico más puntual que se pudo haber conocido jamás-.

-Eso podría significar que- Flaky y Petunia hablaron al unísono.

Sintieron unas manos taparles los ojos.

-¡Aaaaahh~!- dieron un grito sumamente agudo haciendo que todos los presentes se giraran a verlas.

-Huy, chicas. Dejen de gritar que me van a reventar un tímpano- dijo una voz irritada detrás de las dos.

Petunia, al reconocer la voz. Se giró y le dio una fuerte patada en los bajos.

Shifty cayo al piso con la mano cubriendo la zona afectada. Lifty, quien se hallaba en una esquina viendo, fue corriendo a ayudar a su hermano.

-¿Estas bien bro? Esa chica si que te dio una buena- Lifty recibió un puñetazo en el rostro- Ay- se sobó el cachete.

-No te burles de mi imbécil- se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Lo siento- dijo Lifty encogido.

Shifty salió del aula echando humo por las orejas seguido por Lifty.

-Ah... ¿Lifty?- Flaky llamo la atención del aludido haciendo que parará en seco justo antes de salir- Podrías decirnos a que vino esto-.

Lifty la miro nervioso- Verás... Shifty no sabe lo que es una doble cita. Y al escuchar sobre eso se le ocurrió invitar a dos personas a salir y... bueno... ya sabes el resultado- dijo con una gotita.

-¿Ok?- Flaky dijo muy muy extrañada de la situación.

-Lamento lo de mi hermano- dijo apenado.

-Disculpa aceptada... aunque sí me espantó. Mmm... nos vemos luego- Flaky se despidió con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

-Nos vemos- y al fin salió del lugar.

-Uyyy. No puede ser. Ahora esto se ha hecho un TRIÁNGULO AMOROSO- chillo Giggles jalándose el pelo de la emoción.

-Romance, acción y un duelo a muerte para saber quien es tu caballero de armadura dorada- Petunia le acompaño dramatizando sus palabras.

-Hey chicas. Dejen de decir tonterías- Flaky alterada intentaba detener el escándalo de sus amigas.

-Tranquila tranquila... sólo nos emocionamos por el posible drama que pasaras-

Flaky suspiro- Eso no lo dudo- se dijo a sí misma en voz baja.

(...)

Splendid llego corriendo al gimnasio. Como siempre... tarde.

-Oh genial. El día de hoy tuve suerte. Nadie a llegado-.

Se subió a el muro de escalada y se sentó. Hay se sentaba cada que llegaba temprano.

-Splendid. Cuánto tiempo sin verte-

Se giró rápidamente a ver quien había hablado. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado.

-¿Qué quieres?... Splendont- en su voz se notaba el enojo que sentía. Quería abalanzarse sobre ese tipo y quebrarle los huesos. Pero no lo hizo por una razón. Es que el no era así.

Mierda.

Splendont se le había acercado. Tanto que ya estaba justo frente a el. Splendid frunció el ceño enojado.

-Que te pasa hermanito. No te agrada mi visita- le sonrió socarronamente.

-Cállate. Si acaso se te olvido; soy mayor que tu- una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios.

-Y yo más listo- replico con el mismo gesto.

Ya había llegado al borde de su paciencia. Splendid le iba a dar un golpe en la cara cuando...

-Pero esta vez no vine a pelear contigo Did-.

Paro su puño justo antes de tocar su rostro- ¿De qué rayos hablas Splendont?-.

-A lo que vengó es a darte un aviso- se sentó en el mismo lugar donde hace unos segundos había estado parado. Palmeo el suelo para invitar a Splendid a hacer lo mismo.

Algo dudoso hizo lo que le pidió.

-Sólo quiero decirte que tu alumno Flippy se allá en un gran peligro-.

Splendid lo miro incrédulo.

-No te entiendo-.

-Pronto sabrás de que hablo Splendid. Sólo espera. Sólo espera- se levantó y tal como bino se marchó.

Splendid se acostó para pensar un rato. Pensaría que era a lo que se enfrentaba. Que era lo que les preparaba el futuro.

(...)

En la estación de policía...

La policía se encontraba revisando la escena del crimen. Esto era algo para preocuparse. En esa ciudad NUNCA había ocurrido un caso como este jamás de los jamases.

El oficial Disco Bear miraba los papeles de la investigación. El asesino no había dejado ni una sola evidencia. Había sido precavido y eso le preocupaba.

Su segundo al mando miraba como su jefe dejaba los papeles sobre el escritorio.

-¿Qué le pareció jefe?-

-Llamen a The Mole-

El silencio reino en la habitación.

-Estas seguro de esto jefe-

Disco Bear asintió con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

-Muy seguro Truffles-

Sin decir una sola palabra más Truffles salió de la habitación. Sacó su móvil y marco un número.

 _"Diga"_

En la otra línea sonaba la voz de una mujer.

-Quisiera comunicarme con The mole porfavor-.

 _"Por supuesto. En un momento te lo paso"_

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se volviera a escuchar la voz.

 _"Lo lamento. Esta ocupado. Si quiere le pasare el mensaje por usted"_

-Sólo dígale que llamo un viejo amigo. Tenemos un caso para el. Que venga a la estación central mañana. Ahí le esperaremos-.

 _"Se lo comunicare. Adiós"_

Y se colgó la llamada.

 **Gracias por leer. Espero y allá sido de su agrado :3.**


End file.
